Lar é onde o coração está
by MissD.Willows
Summary: Para eles, "lar" não era uma casa, um lugar, que pode ser marcado com um ponto em algum velho mapa, mas uma pessoa.


A vida de um Demonologista, ao contrário do que o cinema poderia fazer as pessoas pensarem, não se parece com o famoso e perturbador filme de Willian Friedkin. Não haviam exorcismos diários ou ameaças terrivelmente perigosas num esquema diário, e por isso Ed era imensamente grato. Muitas vezes, os demônios pessoais podem ser muito mais poderosos do que aqueles que escapam dos beirais do inferno e se prostram na terra, a procura de uma alma fraca o bastante para que possa o alimentar. E, nesse aspecto, não há nada que os Warrens possam fazer além de tentar confortar uma pobre alma aflita. Fora isso, no entanto, a vida podia ser até bem tranqüila. E nas ocasiões em que não estava totalmente dedicado a pesquisas para um ou outro caso, ou atendendo a algum chamado da igreja, Ed gostava de se dedicar à pintura, uma de suas primeiras paixões. Cada pincelada era como o alicerce de um mundo novo criado por ele. Nada mais existia, apenas ele, a tela e o pincel.

Naquele dia, seus pincéis e tintas recriavam com cuidado e delicadeza sua outra paixão: sua esposa, melhor amiga e companheira. Absorto no trabalho, ele demorou um pouco até perceber o som do piano e, incapaz de evitar, um sorriso iluminou seu rosto.

Ele se levantou, caminhando lentamente até a sala de estar, onde se recostou no batente da porta, assistindo a cena diante de si.

Era uma linda manhã de outono, ainda com resquícios do final do verão, e a luz do sol que entrava pela janela dava ao ambiente uma atmosfera etérea e aconchegante, ao mesmo tempo que refletia nos cabelos de Lorraine como um halo de pura luz, transformando-a num anjo. Seu lindo anjo de belos olhos azuis, sorriso gentil e uma fé inabalável. Há muito tempo ele não a via ao piano, e aproveitou que ela não notara sua presença para observá-la tocando a melodia que ele sabia que ela adorava, uma que já tinha embalado muitos momentos entre eles.

 _Stars shining bright above you_  
 _Night breezes seems to whisper I love you_  
 _Birds singing in the sycamore tree_  
 _Dream a little dream of me_

Ver Lorraine ao piano era sempre um bom sinal. Ela estava feliz, sem demônios ou espíritos para sugar sua energia. E se ela estava feliz, ele também estava. Enquanto observava seu corpo se movendo suavemente ao ritmo da música e o tom quase dourado que seus cabelos refletiam, Ed não pode deixar de pensar que, sim, eles eram o tipo piegas de casal que só encontrava a felicidade plena com a felicidade do outro. Não havia como ser de outra forma, quando pareciam ser os únicos no mundo capazes de compreender totalmente um ao outro, e acreditar um no outro mesmo quando todo o mundo virava as costas a eles.

 _Say nighty-night and kiss me_  
 _Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me_  
 _While I'm alone, blue as can be_  
 _Dream a little dream of me_

Guiado pelo doce som da voz de sua esposa, ele se aproximou, sentando-se no banco ao lado dela.  
Notando que ela estava parando de tocar, ele a acompanhou:

 _Stars fading but I linger on dear_  
 _Still craving your kiss_

Ela sorriu para ele, desviando o olhar para seus lábios só por um segundo antes de retomar a melodia.

 _I'm longing to linger till down dear_  
 _Just saying this_

 _Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you_  
 _Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you_  
 _But in your dreams whatever they be_  
 _Dream a little of me_

Ela deslizou os dedos devagar pelos últimos acordes da música, enquanto Ed se aproximou mais e a enlaçou pela cintura, sentindo o calor do corpo dela se espalhar pelo dele como raios de sol numa manhã de inverno. Ela cheirava a lavanda, flores exóticas e algo que ele não sabia como definir mas era intrinsecamente ela.

\- não vi você se aproximar.

\- não queria te atrapalhar, você parecia tão feliz.

\- você nunca me atrapalha. Sabe disso. – ela lhe respondeu com um sorriso gentil, como se ele tivesse feito uma observação particularmente idiota.

Ele, no entanto, a olhou com mais intensidade. Ela parecia tão irreal e perfeita, e vê-la sorrindo tão abertamente e com tanta facilidade o fazia lembrar-se de todas as vezes em que ela mal tinha forças para se levantar, para dar atenção à filha, ou a ele, ou fazer qualquer tarefa, na verdade. E sempre, sempre os malditos oito dias em que a única coisa que o manteve vivo e com a sanidade intacta foi a esperança de tirá-la daquele vazio que a consumia, de fazê-la sorrir de novo, pois ele não suportaria perdê-la. O que faziam tinha um preço, e ele sabia que era cobrado muito mais dela, mas isso... seria um valor alto demais. Um que ele não estava disposto a pagar.

\- O que foi? – o sorriso dela se alterou um pouco e ela estreitou os olhos ante a expressão dele.

\- Nada. - ele balançou a cabeça levemente, tentando espantar os fantasmas que o assombravam. - Só estou admirando você.

\- Ah...?

\- Você sabe o quanto eu admiro uma bela obra de arte. – ele sorriu, levantando uma sobrancelha para ela.

\- Seu bobo! – ela riu, mas desviou o olhar para o piano por um momento, a risada se transformando num sorriso triste. - Senti falta de tocar. Já faz um tempo.

\- Eu notei. - Ed tinha um tom grave na voz - Você arranhando as notas como um gato engasgado é difícil de não notar.

Ela lhe deu um tapa de leve mas riu da brincadeira mesmo assim. Ambos sabiam que ela era ótima pianista, mesmo que nunca tenha freqüentado um conservatório.

\- Eu me preocupo com você. - Ele confessou, a voz firme, mas pouco mais alta que um sussurro. - Com o trabalho que fazemos... Eu sei o quanto isso a afeta, e eu juro por deus, tem dias que eu trocaria tudo, daria qualquer coisa, pra não ter que te ver sofrendo os efeitos disso, pra fazer isso tudo desaparecer...

\- Ah, Ed... Mas você faz! – ela se virou no banco ficando de frente para ele, e descansou a mão em sua bochecha; ele cobriu sua mão com a dele, afastando-a de leve só o bastante para depositar um beijo suave em sua palma. - Você faz tudo melhor. Se não fosse por você... Eu jamais seria capaz de fazer o que faço, de passar por tudo isso. Nem mesmo para ajudar todas aquelas pessoas. Você é meu equilibro, Ed.

\- Eu gostaria de poder fazer mais, de garantir que nada nessa nossa vida louca a perturbe, mas eu não posso. Só posso te oferecer o meu apoio. E meu amor. Não é muito, mas é tudo o que eu posso oferecer.

\- E é só o que eu preciso. - Lorraine tinha as duas mãos em seu rosto, agora. Seus olhos procurando os dele. Eles se olharam fixamente por alguns segundos, naquele jeito tão próprio de conversarem sem palavras, e se abraçaram. E no espaço de um abraço não havia lugar para dúvidas ou questionamento.

\- Alguma vez você já se arrependeu? – ele perguntou, ainda abraçado a ela, a cabeça apoiada na curva de seu pescoço delicado, sentindo o cheiro dela, capaz de acalmá-lo melhor que qualquer coisa.

\- De quê?

\- Dessa vida. Nós...

Ela o empurrou devagar, uma expressão séria no rosto.

-Edward Warren, o que é que quer dizer com isso?

\- Nada, eu só...

\- É bom que não seja nada, mesmo. – ela o cortou. – Você nunca, jamais, me faça uma pergunta sem sentido assim, ou terei que colocá-lo para dormir o Sr. Winston. – ela balançou a cabeça e soltou um leve suspiro exasperado. - Deus, você é lindo, mas ás vezes é tão bobo!

Ele sorriu diante da expressão sincera dela.

\- Lindo, é?

\- Calado! – o sorriso dela se alargou e ela se aproximou novamente, beijando- o suavemente nos lábios. A verdade é que ela também tinha seus medos, mas algo que nunca questionou foi a lealdade e o amor que sentiam um pelo outro. A vida podia sim, ser uma batalha, mas ela estava muito mais disposta a lutar com ele a seu lado.

Quando se separaram, era como se a luz filtrada pelas cortinas de linho tivesse criado uma nova perspectiva para ambos. E, mais uma vez, eles confirmaram a certeza de que eram o destino um do outro. Deus havia mesmo os juntado por uma razão.

Naquele momento, olhando para Lorraine, Ed se lembrou de todas as vezes que foi julgado e mal interpretado pelas pessoas em quem confiou. Pelas pessoas que deviam acreditar nele, mas nunca o fizeram. E ele sabia o quanto tinha sido difícil para ela, também, ainda mais que para ele. E naquele momento ele se lembrou de algo que ouvira certa vez. "Lar é onde o coração está." E, para eles, "lar" não era uma casa, um lugar, que pode ser marcado com um ponto em algum velho mapa, mas uma pessoa. E, quando Lorraine o olhava daquele jeito doce reservado só pra ele, Ed sabia que tinha achado seu lar.


End file.
